Communication networks typically include network devices configured to communicate with each other by sending messages over links. Each device of a network is assigned an address (e.g., an Internet protocol [“IP”] address), which is used to identify the device within the network. When a device is added to a network, a network operator typically assigns the device an address that is distinct within the network.
With conventional network management techniques, it is somewhat inconvenient to introduce a new device into a network because a network operator must choose and assign a unique address. The network operator often must select an address and take the time to verify that the selected address is not already assigned to another network device.
Once addresses are assigned to network devices, network operators use the addresses to locate the devices for purposes of network management and maintenance. For example, if a network device encounters a problem (e.g., power failure), the network operator may be notified of the failure and be provided the address of the particular device that failed. The network operator will then use the address assigned to the device to locate and service the device.
Unfortunately, addresses of network devices typically come in formats that are not conducive for locating the devices in a network. This is especially true for networks that include identical or similar devices (e.g., printers of the same model). To illustrate, when a network operator receives notification of a network problem, the address corresponding to the problem device is usually provided to the network operator. This may be accomplished by displaying the address of the problem device on a computer screen used by the network operator. However, it is not easy for the network operator to associate traditional addresses shown on a display with the actual physical devices of a network, particularly when numeric IP addresses are used to identify the devices. Because of the inconvenience of traditional addressing schemes, many network operators have resorted to physically writing the addresses on network devices. For example, it is not uncommon to see IP addresses scribbled on the housings of network devices such as printers and workstations.
In sum, conventional network addressing schemes inconvenience network operators by requiring them to select and assign unique addresses to a device upon its introduction to a network. Moreover, network operators are often forced to physically locate a problem device by manually inspecting many devices for signs of the problem. Clearly, such addressing schemes are inconvenient and may also be prone to cause error.